


A Summons to Home

by sksdwrld



Series: Res Ipsa [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred intends to put in a late night working at the firm. Arthur and Merlin have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summons to Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BekahRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/gifts).



An hour prior, Mordred had flashed off a text to Merlin and Arthur, letting them know that he was up to his eyeballs in work and was planning on kipping on the sofa in his office in lieu of coming home. The words on the page in front of him were just starting to blur when the latch of the door clicked. Glancing up, Mordred saw Merlin quietly letting himself in and rolled his eyes.

"It's late..." Merlin said, as if Mordred weren't aware of the fact.

"Yes, and I'm rather busy. Didn't Arthur tell you?"

"He dashed over to the pub to get you something to eat," Merlin replied as he perched on the edge of Mordred's desk.

Mordred went back to the tome he'd been perusing, adding as an afterthought, "I ate."

"Oh really? When?"

Mordred shrugged. He couldn't be arsed to check the clock and do the calculations.

Sighing, Merlin got up, looking in the bin as he passed. "I'm going to guess an energy bar about four hours ago..."

"Sounds about right," Mordred murmured and reached for his coffee, long cold, but stopping as Merlin's hands dropped to his shoulders and dug into the tension knot between them. Mordred couldn't contain his moan which was equal parts frustration and pleasure. Merlin worked the knot for a few minutes and then slid his hands upward and into Mordred's hair, tugging it until Mordred threw his pen down and allowed his head to be tipped back. Merlin's lips descended, pressing against Mordred's forehead, eyelids, and cheeks. "I appreciate what you're trying to do here, but...mmmmph!" He found himself silenced with a slow, deep kiss and subsequently forgot his protest.

Merlin loosened Mordred's tie and pulled it away from his throat, then undid the top two buttons at his collar before pulling Mordred's chair backwards and moving in front of him. He slid down Mordred's torso, planting a few kisses as he went to his knees but there was no question about his intentions. Merlin's fingers went straight to Mordred's zipper and fished his cock out of his pants without much preamble at all.

"Merlin..." Mordred sighed as he bit his lips. For as much as he knew they shouldn't, he wanted it, needed it.

"Shhh, let me do this for you. You work too hard. "

Mordred snorted. "About as hard as you and Arthur...and you're established. I've only just started out, I'm the one with something to prove."

"Arthur and I don't pull over nights at the office," Merlin said, stroking Mordred's length. "We've got a rule -always come home." He paused to lick around the head of Mordred's cock. "We want you home too, where we can take care of you."

"But I-" Mordred's thoughts quickly scattered as Merlin promptly went down on him. "Oh God, Merlin! Your mouth, your fucking mouth..."

The world greyed at the edges a bit and all of Mordred's tension slowly seeped from his body as Merlin languidly blew him, paying just as much attention to his balls as his dick. When the door creaked open again, Mordred jumped but it was only Arthur, carrying a greasy paper sack that left the room smelling like a chippy.

"He didn't even wait for me...why am I not surprised?" Arthur said to himself with a wry grin and set the bag on a small round table after clearing a space from stacks of paper. After that, he came around to kiss Mordred. "Hello, love. How are you feeling?"

Merlin took advantage of timing and swirled his tongue into the groove on the underside of Mordred's cock and simultaneously rolled his balls. Mordred groaned into Arthur's mouth.

"Splendid..." Arthur smirked and tucked his hands into Mordred's armpits, hauling him out of his chair. "Up you go, hands on the desk, there you are."

As Mordred braced himself, Arthur settled down in his chair and reached around, unbuckling Mordred's belt and loosening the button. Merlin leaned away from Mordred as he helped Arthur tug the trousers and shorts down around his thighs, but quickly resumed his task.

Arthur's fingers smoothed over Mordred's arsecheeks and then parted them, but when Mordred felt a hot breath ghost over him, he hung his head. "Ah, God, Arthur don't. I've been sitting around for hours and..." When Arthur's flattened tongue dragged up his crack and over his hole, Mordred arched and whimpered.

All was truly lost then. Between Merlin's talented mouth and Arthur alternately tongue and finger-fucking him, Mordred had all he could do to keep upright. He came with an explosive shudder and slumped over the desk, resting his forehead against the yellow legal pad he'd been taking notes on. "Holy buggering fuck..."

"You do still seem rather tense..." Arthur said with amusement after running his hand from Mordred's hip to his back. "I'd be happy to accommodate you."

"Me too," Merlin piped in as he climbed to his feet.

"We shouldn't..." Mordred said even though his backside was already lifting in presentation.

"There's no one here the security guard, Mordred..." Arthur said.

"And he let us in," Merlin grinned. "If he honestly thinks we're here for a collaborative meeting at eleven o'clock."

"If I lose my position..." Mordred hedged.

Arthur's finger was already teasing his hole again. "We'll hire you back at the firm, old man be damned."

"Or you can be our houseboy," Merlin teased, passing a packet of lube to Arthur.

"You certainly come prepared," Mordred groaned.

Merlin laughed as he pet him. "We sure do."

"Merlin, why don't you do the honors?" Arthur rolled away from Mordred and held the lube back out to him.

Merlin didn't appear to be complaining as he took Arthur's place and shoved his own jeans down. "You enjoy sloppy seconds far too much..."

"I do," Arthur agreed, winking at Mordred. "But it's not that. I can see how eager you are already and I hate to make you wait."

"You love to make me wait," Merlin laughed and slicked himself, then used the excess on Mordred.

"I'm only thinking of Mordred..." Arthur murmured, running a hand over Mordred's back and into his hair. "Look how badly he needs it..."

Mordred gasped as Merlin breached him, not holding back for even a second before shifting his hips into a steady rhythm. Arthur scooted closer, stroking his face. "How's that, love?"

"Guh..." Mordred grunted as his eyes shut and he nodded. "It's good, unh, yeah..." Arthur pet him another minute more, then pressed his thumb to Mordred's lips, which easily parted around them. He latched on and suckled softly, his moans muffled by Arthur's hand.

The deep burning ache of pleasure-pain receded just in time for Merlin's hips to start snapping erratically. Even Arthur noticed and got up from the chair to take down his own zipper in preparation of usurping Merlin's place, leaving Mordred to tuck his face into the crook of his arm in order to stifle the noises that he couldn't hold back.

Merlin cursed lowly as he pushed in and spent himself into Mordred's depths and Mordred clenched around him, sending a final paroxysm of pleasure through him. With a satisfied sigh, Merlin let Arthur tug him aside and watched as Arthur fed himself into the glistening gape of Mordred's arse.

Arthur's pace was much more controlled than Merlin's; he fucked like they had all the time in the world and his slow, even strokes soothed the burn that Merlin had left behind, even as they chased tingles up his spine. After Merlin cleaned himself up (with what, God only knew...), he returned, perching beside Mordred on the desk and petting him gently.

"Arthur, please!" Mordred finally begged, because Arthur could sometimes go for hours and he just didn't have the time -or the stamina- for a marathon session that night.

"I can get you there again..." Arthur promised, reaching around Mordred and tugging at his cock. Mordred whimpered softly, whether in agreement or protest he wasn't sure.

"I love you the best when you're like this, you know..." Merlin murmured. "Completely disheveled and wanton, suit in utter disarray. Half dressed is a sexy look for you."

"Mordred always looks good," Arthur butted in, voice soft and breathy in the midst of increasing his tempo. "But you want to know how I like him best?"

"How?" Merlin asked, helping Mordred up as Arthur straightened and pulled him upright and flush against his chest.

Arthur's lips brushed Mordred's ear. "All fucked out and boneless with a pretty pink flush..."

"Hmmm, yeah..." Merlin agreed as he slid off the desk, lending his hands to the mix as he kissed Mordred with sloppy abandon.

"Evil, the both of you..." Mordred muttered as he rocked himself a little harder and a little faster between them.

Arthur laughed and Merlin smiled and they both touched him in all the right ways that soon had him quaking and chasing another orgasm. When he finished, Arthur bent Mordred back over the desk, giving it to him hard and fast until he reached his own precipice.

Mordred's legs were shaking with the effort of holding himself up and Arthur helped keep him there until Merlin could bring over a wad of grease-stained serviettes. "You're going to smell like a chippy," he teased as Arthur pulled out and cleaned Mordred up.

"And I'll want to eat you all over again," Arthur grinned, leaning over to nuzzle Mordred after tossing them in the bin.

"Oh God, I can't, I can't!" Mordred said, clutching his trousers and tugging them up. Merlin kicked the chair over and Arthur helped to settle Mordred into it. He slumped and rested his head against the back of the chair.

Merlin carefully stacked Mordred's files, clearing a space for the meal Arthur had brought. Mordred half-heartedly shoved a handful of chips in his mouth and unwrapped the sandwich to take a large bite.

"You have a spare suit with you?" Arthur inquired and Mordred gestured toward the closet. "Good. Now, were you still planning on kipping here, or did you want us to bring you home?"

Mordred pinched the bridge of his nose and thought about sleeping alone on the narrow sofa, aching in all the right places...He shook his head. "Home."

"That's what I thought," Arthur smiled and dug his keys out, then tossed them to Merlin. "You get the car, I'll get the boy and meet you 'round front."

"You planned this all along," Mordred accused around another mouthful. "Manipulative bastards."

Arthur clucked his tongue. "We're lawyers, Mordred, that's what we do. And besides, Merlin and I have this rule..."

In unison, the trio said, "Always come home."


End file.
